Lecundi
Lecundi was a planet in Arvtgarda System in the Outer Rim. Geography Lecundi's landscape contained several plateaus and prairies that were largely made up of grassland with some rocky areas in between. A number of canyons and ridges also existed in the mountainous and badlands regions on the planet. Lecundin Forests Small, rocky forested areas existed, but Lecundi was infamous for it's larger forests that spanned many miles. These forests were covered in dark trees and foliage that revealed neon glowing flora deeper inside. Said forests contained a number of interesting and/or deadly plants and wildlife, despite the darker forests being nearly entirely cut off from sunlight. Explorers noted that some of the dark forests deviated in that they were made up of dark greys, browns, and pitch blackness. The Badlands The badlands contained numerous villages in the desert terrain, which had weekly sandstorms but was considered less harsh than many deserts and desert planets. The terrain brought its own species of animal and insect, wild and domestic. A fortress was constructed out of sandstone there at an unknown point in time, and a Sith holocron was stored within, accompanied by an Alpha Kyber crystal. The Dark Forests The dark forests contained a dazzling variety of plants, including ones that changed color when approached. These plants alerted locals and wildlife of the arrival of creatures and people. A small number of plants were capable of attacking lifeforms, which was unusual for Lecundi's fauna. At least fifty different species of wildlife dwelt within the massive dark forests, everything from herbivores to carnivores. Society Population Lecundi's population contained a large mixture of sentient races, most but not all of which were humanoid. This included a small number of Gran, H'nemthe, and Twi'leks, and larger populations of Zeltron, Adarians, Morseerians, and Advozsec. The human population there was extremely small. Civilization A dozen cities existed on Lecundi, with a handful of villages scattered throughout the planet and a handful of others existed in the badlands. A very small number of communities eked out their existence inside the Lecundin forests. Most of the cities were connected by a set of highways. Religions There were various religious orders, priesthoods, and cults on Lecundi that worshipped different deities and supposed origins of the Galaxy. Most of them were moderate, but many religious groups broke up into sects, had schisms and cast out heretics, resulting in the existence of a number of branches that deviated into the extreme. Gladiator Battling Gladiator battles were a popular sport for Lecundi's populace, and at least three of the planet's cities each contained a legal arena where combatants fought until only one stood, with killings being forbidden. Some minor "gladiator battles" were actually wrestling competitions. Crime Illegal gladiator battles were ones wherein combatants were expected to kill each other. Privately owned arenas were exempt from this so long as no money was bet on the match, however several underground gambling dens, criminal organizations and a number of villages had illegal battle arenas. Some of Lecundi's criminal operations could be traced to religious extremists, some of whom carried out attacks against people they despised, against city governments, or against other religions or criminals. Few of Lecundi's noble houses actually committed crimes, but that did not mean that all of the nobles kept their hands clean. And while it was illegal to take members of the world's population into slavery, many slavers chose to run their operations out of the planet's markets, and some of them worked to break the law by taking slaves from Lecundi's population or by abusing their slaves by not allowing them any rights. Criminal gangs existed on-world, primarily swoop gangs. Two of the most dangerous criminal organizations were the Blazing Head Hunters and the Death Jackals. Businesses A lumber industry and two mining facilities made a living on the planet. Meanwhile, beings were hired on as part of the city governments and police force, and there was good pay in gladiator fighting. Swoop bike races also took place, and were legalised on Lecundi. Some beings had successful careers as beast tamers or beast hunters and taxidermists. Bounty Hunter's Guild A chapter of the bounty hunter's guild existed on Lecundi. It was deemed the Noble Syndicate due to how many members of the planet's noble houses supported the chapter. Members included noblemen and noblewomen, beast hunters, taxidermists, swoop bike experts, ex-gladiators, anti-slavers, ex-thugs, assassins and saboteurs. A famous sub-group within the Syndicate were the elite Fieldmasters. The majority of these bounty hunters specifically operated on Lecundi, and were paid to deal with disputes, clear out wild animals, acquire plant samples for use in poisons and medicines, safeguard incoming and outgoing shipments on land and in space, and sometimes to enforce the law. Most of the nobility within the guild made a habit of supporting the guild financially and then skimming off the profits, which they then used to refurbish their homes and home districts, which in turn benefited members of the citizenry who lived in said districts. Nobe Syndicate starships included the Rancor's Roar ''and the ''Solar Shadow. History Naron's Plan A week prior to the Clone Wars, Colonel Naron left his homeworld of Umbara and had a private arena constructed on Lecundi. There, he released a notice for warriors willing to engage in gladiatorial combat for the honor of becoming part of his personal staff. In truth, he was a member of Count Dooku's Separatist movement and was using the arena to recruit officers and enforcers in case the Separatist Alliance declared war on the Galactic Republic. Clone Wars The Republic's Navy and Grand Army fought multiple space battles against the Confederacy of Independent Systems for the purpose of securing the planet's atmosphere for invasion. The world was the site of the Umbaran Colonel Naron's base of operations. Task Force Galaxy was dispatched to locate a holocron and an Alpha Kyber Crystal. A skirmish took place around an old ruin in the badlands, resulting in numerous deaths. In the late Clone Wars, troopers from the 373rd Arrowhead Legion and 144th Pathfinder Regiment were deployed to Lecundi to combat the Separatists and a number of local militia who were aligned with them. While the Arrowheads suffered massive casualties, the Pathfinders did well. Rise of the Galactic Empire Following the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Lecundi became a hub for criminal activity. Numerous factions rose to power while an outnumbered Imperial garrison desperately fought to restore order. Category:Planet Category:Lecundi Category:Arvtgarda System Category:Arvtgarda System Campaign Category:Outer Rim